The Syndicate
The Syndicate is an online multiplayer open world crime game set in New York City, with the potential for expansion in the future. It is both free-to-play and able to be purchased in whole. It takes heavy inspiration from GTA Online, however diverting from the zany nature of that game in favor of a more grounded feel of a crime game. Summary Overall, while taking inspiration from GTA Online, a game that The Syndicate wears more heavily on its sleeve is Grand Theft Auto IV. The grounded feel, the removal of most over-the-top elements in favor of a comparatively realistic take, less hand-holding, and more strategic gameplay are all inspired by that game and is a love letter to the precedent that GTA IV started. Gameplay The Syndicate is an open world game played in third person. One can only carry two weapons, a primary and a handgun, forcing the player to think more strategically about what kind of weapons they want to use. Furthermore, there's another strategic aspect with each type of weapon -- if one uses an assault rifle they have more power and range, but an SMG gives more mobility and can be used inside vehicles. If one can acquire a rocket launcher, they can substitute a handgun with one, but while great for taking out vehicles, it's very situational and costs mobility. You can crouch, which increases your mobility and gives you better cover and stealth. One can steal any car in the game by walking up to a vehicle and pressing the relevant button. There's an RPG system in the game. When one starts, they only have a pistol and a few hundred dollars cash. As the game progresses, you get more options related to weapons, hideouts, and vehicles. The open world is your lobby, and made so that you can play the entire mode as your main course. PvP There are three different classes one can take: Driver, Gunman and Support. Each brings in different skills that are needed. * Driver: The vehicle specialist. They generally use SMGs or compact weapons, can better hotwire vehicles, use slim jims to quickly and silently steal cars, repair vehicles when needed, and can call in vehicles to the aid of the team. * Gunman: The combat specialist. They generally use high-power weapons (primarily assault rifles), have better accuracy, can draw weapons faster, have better stamina, and can call in weapons and ammo crates to the aid of the team. * Support: The one who keeps everyone together. They generally use powerful yet situational weapons (like shotguns), can hand out medkits to quickly heal teammates and themselves, provide utility in other areas like damage buffs and enemy sabotage, make life easier for teammates in various ways, and can call in healing areas to the aid of the team. In PvP, balance and synergy between the classes is vital to success. One can develop different loadouts with different skills, weapons, and abilities, and switch between them when the situation calls for it. The biggest twist that PvP has to offer is that it utilizes the entire map as a battlefield, every area with vehicles all over, without confining the players to a single small point. Thus, making it a true open world combat experience. These modes include: * Team Deathmatch: 16 to 32-player team battles. * Team Elimination: Like Deathmatch, except you only have one life. The last team with surviving members wins. * Team Capture: Effectively the Capture-the-Flag mode of the game, but with a briefcase. Two teams try to break into the enemy team's side and steal their briefcase, then bring it to their side. * Crime Work: Each team must complete a set of various objectives within a time limit to score points, and the one with the most points wins. * Assassin: Each team has three bosses they must protect, and the first team to take out the enemy team's boss wins. Additionally, there's non-team based modes where the classes aren't in play. This includes: * Race: A simple mode where the first to cross the finish line wins. No hand-holding or gimmicks here, it's entirely based on skill. * Syndicate Race: Like a race, but the rules of the Syndicate apply. There's guns and killing, you can leave your car, no respawning your vehicle, and if your car is destroyed you must get a new one. * Free-for-All: Deathmatch, but without teams. * Last Man Standing: Free-for-All Elimination; the players only have one life and the only one they can count on is themselves. Soundtrack Full list There's a licensed soundtrack in the game played across multiple radio stations that get updated over time. Genres include rock, hip-hop, classic rock, electronic music, and pop. Category:Open World Category:Multiplayer Category:Crime